


Момент времени

by tygger



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Neil is Max, Tallinn - Freeform, precanon/postcanon, presumably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: «Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет».В данном случае Нил на сто процентов согласен с Шекспиром.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 16





	Момент времени

Миновав таможню, Нил проходит по коридорам Таллиннского аэропорта, как всегда, невольно замедляя шаг. Аэропорт маленький и непривычно уютный, в нем хочется задержаться. Мягкие разноцветные кресла, ковровое покрытие на полу, аквариум с рыбками, магазинчики и кафешки, все как один будто с картинки — где еще такое встретишь?.. Аэропорты разных городов мира могут поражать размерами и помпезной роскошью залов ожидания для вип-клиентов, или, наоборот, изуверски-неудобными железными креслами и грязью, шумом и теснотой для простых смертных.

Или всем сразу. Но уютом — никогда. Кроме Таллинна.

«Добро пожаловать домой», — гласит надпись на эстонском.

Ученый вздыхает.

Получив на ленте свой багаж — небольшой чемодан на колесах, он проходит мимо встречающих.

За панорамными окнами сплошная серость. Моросит дождь, небо затянуто облаками.

Нил собирается вызвать такси, но отчего-то идет налево, к выходу, за которым проходит кольцо трамвайных линий. Трамвай как раз подходит — белый с красными полосками, леденцовой расцветки. На трамвае написано имя «Анна». Нил, недолго думая, запрыгивает в него, прикладывает кредитную карту к валидатору, покупает билет и едет.

Дождь становится сильнее и, когда трамвай подъезжает к центру города, уже льет как из ведра. Нил выскакивает на остановке «Пабери» с чемоданом под мышкой. Несется через дорогу, подняв воротник пиджака и вжав голову в плечи.

От трамвайной остановки до дверей «Свиссотеля» меньше ста метров, но Нил успевает промокнуть до нитки. Взъерошенный, он вбегает в холл, неловко отряхивается и приглаживает волосы, затем подходит к стойке администрации. Здоровается, называет свое имя и имя человека, который должен был прибыть раньше него.

Регистрация происходит рекордно быстро. Через пару минут Нил получает карточку-ключ от номера и выслушивает инструкции на ломаном английском, благодарит по-эстонски, вызывая удивление, и вот уже едет в лифте на верхний этаж — в номер люкс с одной спальней.

Нилу кажется забавным то, что цифры на двери — 21|12 — одинаково читаются слева направо и обратно. Совпадение, знак свыше или просто причуда шефа, попросившего поселить его в именно такой номер?.. Что ж, Нил скоро это узнает.

Прежде, чем вставить карточку, он вежливо стучит в дверь, называет имя и терпеливо дожидается ответа. Все-таки тот, кого называют Протагонистом — бывший агент ЦРУ и старый солдат. Люди, которые вламываются к нему без приглашения, обычно заканчивают на полу мордой вниз с заломленными за спину руками.

До слуха Нила доносится разрешение войти, и он отпирает тяжелую дверь, протискивается внутрь вместе со своим чемоданом. Про уже тут как тут — стоит в проходе, заслоняя собой вид на изысканную обстановку гостиной. Он выглядит как всегда собранным и аккуратным, светло-серые брюки и белоснежная рубашка оттеняют смуглую кожу.

— Ты весь мокрый, — говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Тоже рад тебя видеть, — бросает в ответ Нил, и Про не успевает спрятать под усами улыбку.

— Я ждал тебя ближе к вечеру.

— Вырвался пораньше, — Нил пристраивает чемодан в гардероб, снимает обувь и стаскивает намокший пиджак.

Про неопределенно хмыкает и спрашивает, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь выпить.

— Чего-нибудь горячего, — Нил только сейчас понимает, что основательно продрог. — Но сначала — горячий душ.

— Кофе или чай?.. Боюсь, мне только предстоит выяснить твои предпочтения. Смею предположить, поскольку ты британец…

— Сегодня — кофе, — смеется Нил, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке.

— Окей.

Он ловит на себе голодный взгляд Про, прежде чем тот поворачивается и скрывается за углом — разбираться с капсульной кофеваркой, а Нил открывает дверь справа и переступает порог ванной комнаты. Блаженно улыбается, ступая босыми ногами на теплый, почти горячий пол.

Нил рос в очень обеспеченной семье, но, поскольку родился он в Англии и жил по правилам этой страны, жарко отапливать любое помещение долгое время казалось ему верхом расточительства. Потом он научился не думать об этом и просто наслаждаться теплом.

Со временем он научился наслаждаться каждой приятной мелочью.

Ванная огромна — здесь есть и джакузи, и душевая кабина. Нил предпочитает последнюю. Возле раковины стоит ровный ряд тюбиков, оттуда он берет гель для душа, шампунь и кондиционер. Использует все это по очереди, а после долго стоит под струями теплой воды, втайне надеясь, что Про захочет к нему присоединиться.

Но этого не происходит, и Нил слегка разочарован — неужели на своем пути в прошлое он навещает шефа слишком часто и уже успел ему надоесть?.. С тяжелым вздохом Нил накидывает на плечи мягкий махровый халат, завязывает пояс и возвращается в гостиную, которую еще не успел толком рассмотреть.

Здесь есть массивный журнальный столик, полосатый диван и кресло, большой письменный стол с монитором у окна, из которого открывается потрясающий вид на Таллинн.

Раздвижная дверь из темного дерева, ведущая в спальню, приоткрыта, между ее створками виднеется королевского размера кровать, застеленная белоснежными простынями.

Про снова улыбается, перехватив взгляд Нила. Ставит на журнальный столик две чашки с дымящимся напитком.

— Есть сливки и сахар, если хочешь.

Они сидят на диване и пьют кофе. Говорят о пустяках: сетуют на прибалтийскую погоду, затем принимаются обсуждать, в какой ресторан пойдут ужинать. Нил по ошибке предлагает пойти в кафе, которое еще не открылось. Про признается, что прошлое место ему не понравилось оттого, что было слишком помпезным, а Нил напоминает о том, что прошлое место — «прошлое» только для него, Протагониста, Нилу только предстоит туда попасть.

В конце концов они решают пойти гулять в Старый город и перекусить в первом попавшемся заведении. Тем временем за окном дождь наконец прекращается, тучи рассеиваются. Когда выглядывает солнце, над морем и крышами домов возникает роскошная двойная радуга.

— Смотри, идеальное преломление света! — восхищается Нил.

Он ставит пустую чашку на стол и идет к окну гостиной, а потом решает полюбоваться радугой из окна спальни. Про следует за ним.

Нил все еще глазеет на радугу, когда руки Протагониста опускаются на его плечи, слегка сжимают и гладят сквозь махровую ткань. Затем Про разворачивает Нила лицом к себе.

— Скучал? — спрашивает Нил.

Вместо ответа Про накрывает его губы своими, сминает, просовывает язык в рот, углубляя поцелуй. Нил не остается в долгу, идет в контратаку, и мужчины отрываются друг от друга, лишь когда у обоих заканчивается воздух.

— Вижу, что скучал, — смеется ученый, переведя дыхание.

— Не я один, — Про развязывает пояс его халата и бесцеремонно разводит полы в стороны.

Нил возбужден, и уже давно: его член стоит, соски затвердели и торчат. Он стонет, когда шеф проходится по ним рукой, крутит их в пальцах. Затем широкая смуглая ладонь Про накрывает его пах, уверенно берет и сжимает член, проводит вверх-вниз, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, щупает яйца.

Халат ученого оказывается на полу, обнаженного Нила толкают — но не к кровати. Про вдруг снова разворачивает его к себе спиной, заламывает ему руки и безжалостно прижимает к окну.

Нил вскрикивает и шипит сквозь зубы, когда холодное стекло соприкасается с его разгоряченной кожей.

— Ты что творишь?.. Отпусти! — но Про и не думает отпускать. Окно не зашторено, а узкий подоконник находится чуть ниже колен Нила. — Хочешь, чтобы нас видел весь Таллинн?

— Никто не увидит. Слишком высоко, — дыхание Протагониста щекочет ухо. — Но, если бы я мог… я бы показал всему миру, что ты мой.

Нил издает сдавленный смешок, затем наконец расслабляется, перестает сопротивляться и опирается на стекло, приподняв руки. Прогибается в пояснице, подставляя тело жадным, ищущим рукам.

Про гладит поджарые бока Нила и очерчивает ладонями изгиб спины, целует своего протеже в шею и легонько прикусывает зубами кожу на загривке, затем зализывает след от укуса и снова целует. Растительность на лице Протагониста (его борода и усы) только добавляют приятных ощущений — по крайней мере, по мнению Нила. Волосы Про жесткие и курчавые, но они не колются так, как щетина белых мужчин.

«Если тайный фетиш Про — секс в публичном месте», — размышляет Нил, прикрыв глаза. — «То мой фетиш — черные парни».

Он называет любовника Протагонистом или Про всегда и везде, даже в мыслях. Для Нила в этом нет ничего странного. Он знает настоящее имя, но есть свои причины, чтобы его не называть.

«Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет».

В данном случае Нил на сто процентов согласен с Шекспиром.

Когда ладони Про опускаются ниже его талии и сминают ягодицы, Нил старается не думать о том, что когда-то звал этого человека «дядя Джон».

Про легонько шлепает его, затем еще раз, сильнее. Нил стонет и оттопыривает задницу. Посмеиваясь, Про нежно гладит чуть порозовевшие полушария.

— Нет-нет, ты был хорошим мальчиком, наказывать тебя не за что!

— Тогда как насчет поощрения?

— Хорошо.

Про отпускает его и делает шаг назад, идет вглубь комнаты. Нил в недоумении оборачивается, хочет пойти за ним.

— Стой где стоишь! Не двигайся.

Нил послушно поворачивает голову обратно к окну, смотрит вниз. Он видит перекресток, дорогу, по которой ездят кажущиеся отсюда игрушечными машины. Ассиметричную высотку банка SEB, покрытую зеркальной броней, с направленной в небо острой вершиной скошенной ромбовидной крыши. Еще две высотки гостиниц, ничем не примечательные. Дома пониже: серые панельные многоэтажки советского периода, вклинившиеся между ними редкие новостройки, из которых особенно выделяется одно здание, почти полностью из стекла и украшенное забавными круглыми башенками — кажется, еще один отель. Дальше к горизонту — порт, его терминалы, бело-зеленый и бело-красный паромы, скользящие по поверхности моря, чья ровная серебристая поверхность блестит, словно дельфиний бок.

И, в конце концов, Нил видит свое отражение в стекле на фоне все еще затянутого облаками неба. Растрепанный молодой парень, светлые пряди падают на глаза, губы распухли от поцелуев.

В отражении за его спиной появляется темное лицо Протагониста. Про прижимается к Нилу сзади и снова целует его в шею.

— Ты вообще собираешься раздеваться? — вопрошает Нил, чувствуя, как в кожу впиваются пуговицы все еще застегнутой рубашки шефа.

— Подожди.

С сосредоточенным выражением лица Про выдавливает смазку из тюбика себе на руку и трет в ладонях, согревая гель. Затем скользкие пальцы пробираются между ягодиц Нила, обводят по кругу напрягшийся от волнения анус и массируют, расслабляя.

Про аккуратно проталкивает внутрь средний палец — сначала на одну фалангу, потом до самого основания. Тело Нила принимает его охотно, даже жадно, поэтому Про почти сразу же добавляет указательный и начинает возвратно-поступательные движения.

Нил шумно вздыхает, кусает губы, сжимает кулаки и непроизвольно покачивает бедрами, пытаясь насадиться глубже на пальцы шефа.

— Не кончай пока, ладно?.. Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, когда я буду в тебе.

— Так вставляй уже, черт побери! — жарко шепчет ученый.

Протагонист из будущего наверняка не одобрил бы такое поведение и наказал бы Нила за дерзость. Теперешний Про куда более снисходителен: он просто расстегивает свой ремень и ширинку, приспускает штаны вместе с трусами, освобождая темный упругий член, и пристраивает его к заднице Нила. Одной рукой придерживая член, другую кладет на бедро подчиненного и тянет его назад, медленно насаживая на себя.

Нил с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и уже жалеет, что поторопился и не дал себя как следует растянуть. Член Про не то, чтобы прямо конский — но все-таки толще и длиннее, чем у Нила (и оттого является предметом тайной зависти и восхищения последнего). Секс с Про — это всегда гарантированно острые ощущения, настоящий дар судьбы для такого адреналинового наркомана, как Нил.

Про осторожно толкается, вводит член сначала наполовину, затем сдает назад и толкается сильнее, проникая внутрь по самые яйца, ударяя бедрами о бедра. Нил ахает: его нутро сильно печет и тянет, но простата уже задета и нега разливается внизу живота.

— Давай, давай! — исступленно шепчет Нил, подстегивая замершего любовника.

И Про дает — то есть, берет. Он жестко берет Нила стоя возле окна. Когда ученый опускает руку вниз и пытается подрочить себе, Про перехватывает его запястье и заводит за спину, затем второе, с силой вжимает Нила в оконное стекло, почти вдавливает (тому остается только надеяться, что стекло достаточно прочное, чтобы выдержать такой натиск), и трахает.

Про трахает его так, как он любит — жестко, как будто хочет вытрахать из Нила всю душу.

Именно так трахался Протагонист из будущего.

Сопротивляться бесполезно. Про физически сильнее его во всех временных линиях. Но Нил не возражает. В этой обреченности есть некая не до конца понятная ему самому сладость — как в том, что он знает дату своей смерти, но при этом все равно живет счастливо. Так и в сексе, он испытывает самое большое наслаждение только когда его практически насилуют. Возможно, фатализм и подсознательная жажда быть жертвой — результат давней детской травмы, когда он наблюдал за родителями и его неокрепший разум воспринял происходящее как единственно верную модель отношений влюбленной пары.

Но, что произошло, то произошло.

Да, в целом, все не так уж и плохо.

Сейчас уж точно хорошо, даже замечательно, потому что Нил чувствует приближение оргазма. Его член трется о стекло, пачкая его предсеменем. Этих фрикций хватает, чтобы кончить, хотя обычно ему приходится доводить себя до разрядки рукой или надеяться на помощь Про. Волны удовольствия накатывают на Нила, одна за другой, все сильнее и сильнее, уносят его вверх, за облака. Он закрывает глаза, и ему кажется, что он парит — или падает. Если бы это чертово стекло под ним треснуло, и они с Про полетели бы вниз, в таком состоянии ему было бы абсолютно пофиг.

Но они не падают, они все еще в номере. Нил чувствует, как Про догоняет его и кончает внутрь, и постепенно приходит в себя.

Обмякший член шефа выскальзывает, липкое и теплое капает из задницы ученого на пол, течет по ногам. Тем временем сперма Нила медленно стекает вниз по оконному стеклу.

— Черт, — говорит Про. В отражении видно, как он хмурится. — Надо было надеть презерватив.

Нил оборачивается к нему с блаженной глуповатой улыбкой на лице.

— Не парься! Мне не впервой.

Про снова хмурится, затем хмыкает, а потом вдруг подхватывает Нила поперек талии и легко закидывает себе на плечо (так, словно Нил не здоровый мужик, а все еще десятилетний мальчишка — воспоминания детства тут как тут, «дядя Джон» — не думать об этом, не думать!), торжественно несет мыться.

Пока его несут, Нил утыкается лицом в рубашку Про, вдыхает его запах, чувствуя себя так, словно выпил залпом двойную водку с тоником — счастливым и пьяным.

**Author's Note:**

> Я как житель Таллинна и свидетель съемок фильма просто не могла пройти мимо... и не написать порево😅


End file.
